Living in a Nightmare
by Actually.-.Batman
Summary: Kendall's father, Dan, lost his wife during child birth, and seeks revenge on Kendall. Kendall is physically, verbally abused (severely) by his father. His father's remarks causes Kendall to believe his father and blames himself for his mother's death. WARNING: Severe Physical and Verbal Child abuse, Self harm, suicidal thoughts, alcohol abuse. DONT LIKE DONT READ **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello my beautifuls! Welcome to my Fan Fiction! And If you don't like don't read. But, if you feel the need to waste yours and my time by writing something rude, that will not affect me anyway, please get a journal! I don't own BTR and Kendall. [Why do we even have to do that, I mean, Oh yea I totally own it, 'cause when the first episode came out I was like 12. lol] Sorry, I'm talking to much... Enjoy!)**

March 13, 1999

Dan rushed himself and his beloved pregnant wife, Ana, to the hospital. They were having a baby boy.

Ana bled more quickly than normal and was in severe pain until she blacked out in the passenger's seat of Dan's old pickup. Dan screamed for help while he carried hid unconisous wife into the hospital. _She's bleeding out!_ A doctor screamed as they wheeled his wife into the E.R.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER...**_

" Mr. Knight?" the doctor called from the receptiontest's desk.

Dan got up quickly, in hopes his beloved wife and child were ok.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," The doctor said sadly,"but, your wife she didnt make it."

"What the hell do you mean she didn't make it?!" He shouted

"She lost a significant amount of blood whie delivering the baby," the doctor informed him," Kendall will survive."

Dan was devasted.

March 19, 1999 was the day for Ana's funeral. Dan stared at his wife's coffin while lost in his thoughts.

_I HATE HIM!_

_My Ana, My beautiful, darling Ana!_

_IT'S HIS FAULT SHE'S DEAD!_

_KENDALL KILLED HER!_

_HE WILL PAY, FOREVER HE. WILL. PAY._

Dan thought. Everyday after that, he looked at Kendall with pure hatred

" YOU STUPID DUMB BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU MURDER!" He screamed in the baby's face as it cried. Baby Kendall had no idea what was instore for him.

**(Geez... Man...He's just a baby...Ok, positive thoughts! So whatcha think? He's a mean old bastard, I know...[ I'm that weird person that writes completely different than their personality. My friend jokes around and says when I write I might be getting possesed by a demon or something... Wow, thank you, very comforting thought!] 'Till my demon friend Bob, takes over! lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello...my pretties we meet again! This is more in the future, Kendall is 14 years old. Enjoy!)**

_What the hell did he do? _Kendall thought as he laid on the concrete floor of the basement. He stared at his bloody, bruised, and broken body. Kendall had blacked out from pain when his dad beat the shit out of him. Kendall thought back to what had just happened:

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" _Kendall's father yelled.

_"I'm sorry." _Kendall pleaded with his mouth bloody.

_"YOUR SORRY?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!" _His dad laughed evily.

_"YOUR A USELESS,"_PUNCH,_"SELFISH"_,PUNCH,_"MURDER!" _PUNCH.

Kendall looked up slowly as his head and mouth throbbed to see his father grabbing handcuffs and a metal rod. He knew what was coming. Dan kicked his son to the center of the room where an iron rod shot up from the concrete pavement.

_"Please don't, please," _Kendall begged weakly. Kendall knew his begging only made his father angrier, but he had to, he didn't know if he could take this again. Dan kicked his son in the face with his steel- toe boot.

_"Shut the fuck up,"_His father screamed,_"I don't give mercy to murderers!"_

Dan grabbed his son's bruised wrists and handcuffed them around to iron rod. Kendall was crying begging his father for mercy ,but his father hit him with the steel rod as hard as he could. First on the back, then the ribs, and finally hit him in the side of the head. Dan laughed evily as he watched his son slip away unconius from the pain.

Kendall cried just thinking about what his father had done. Kendall flinched as he heard foot steps clomp down the woden stairs to the basement. Kendall cried and shook his head while the steel door creaked opened...

**(Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself! Oh and I was reading through the last little paragraph and I realized I made the set up to the basement really, really, weird. So, Imagine a wooden door leading to wooden steps which go to a big steel door that leads to the basment. I have never seen a basment like that before... so... try and imagine it like that. Ok 'till next chapter my pretties!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Hello, Hello, Hello, beautifuls apology time...OMG! This thing is soooo late! You guys probably want to hit me! *Ducks and covers* Sorry it's late, but I added a little surprise in there! [This actually may disturb some people, I made Dan a complete ****PSYCOPATH****! It kinda scared ME... so just be prepared. :)] Oh and BTW: this takes place in the near end of summer, I forgot to mention that earlier. Oh one more thing, **_**Italic font, **_**Is a dream. Ok I rattled on enough, so, enjoy!)**

Kendall cried and shook his head as the door creaked open to reveal his father. "Stop crying you little bitch, before I give you something to cry about!" Dan screamed in his face. "I'm leaving for a few weeks," Dan said harshly as he violently unhandcuffed his son," So keep your mouth shut about where you got those bruises, or next time I kick your ass you won't wake up." "Yes sir." Kendall said. "Oh and take care of that whiny shit you call a brother." "Regret even having the damn thing," he mutterd in. "Yes sir," Kendall replied. Dan stomped up the stairs and Kendall listened to his father drive away. He lied there on the concrete floor, and began to sob. "Why? Why me? Why!" Kendall cried out loud. Kendall cried there for an hour, until he cried himself to sleep:

_8 year old Kendall ran to the front door of his house. He got a call at school that his little brother got sick and went home . Kendall knew what his father would to Adam, for making him leave work. "He doesn't deserve this! He isn't responsible for Ana's death. He isn't even her kid! He is the kid of a stripper out in Ohio!" Kendall thought to himself. Kendall quickly flung open the door and ran to the basement door. "Help! Help me please!" cries for help from his four year old brother, Adam barley escaped from behind the steel door. Kendall pounded on the door and screamed and pleaded for Dan to stop and open the door. Adam screamed. Kendall stopped pounding on the door. Adam's cries for help became silent. And everything got quiet. Kendall stepped back as the door flung open. Kendall stared with wide eyes when he seen Dan covered in blood. "Come here!" Dan snapped as he grabbed Kendall's hair. Dan pulled him down the stairs and pushed Kendall on his knees. "No! No! No! Why?! Why?!" Kendall sobbed out as he kneed in front of Adam's dead body. "Dan...killed him! How could he do this?!" Kendall thought to himself. Dan still gripping Kendall's hair pushed him closer to the body. "This is your fault! You caused me to do this! You murdered your brother!" Dan screamed at him. Dan roughly let go of Kendall's hair and stomped up the wooden steps. Leaving sobbing 8 year old Kendall in the basement. "Adam! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Adam..."_

"Adam! Adam!" Kendall screamed in his sleep. Kendall jerked awake in a cry. He sat up slowly and began to sob. After a few minutes, his sobs became silent and his breathing steady. Kendall did something he hadn't done in a long time... He prayed. Kendall closed his eyes and folded his hands. "Please, Please, God..." He began to pray, his pray quickly turned into a light cry, "Dont' let the same thing happen to Dean. Please..." Kendall got up slowly. And pushed his aching body up the stairs.

**(Once again sorry for the lateness! [OMG! What did I do no 8 year old should go through that! NOBODY should go through that] I just had to throw in a little brother twist just for my sake.[Sorry for people who wanted little sister Katie in here, it's just, my name's Katie, and It was awkward the 5th sentence in lol] Dan is a psycopath in this chapter isn't he? Damn, I scare myself! lol I'm gonna add a BTR boy in the next chapter, I'm thinking Logan first? Maybe... 'Till more ideas come !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Good day gorgeous people... CONGRATS! You made it to chapter 4! Ok, so enjoy!)**

Kendall made it up the stairs and walked to his room shared with Dean, holding the walls for support. Kendall went over to the little broken stand, that Dan threw out and opened. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, and gingerly slid those on. He thanked god that, the beating he got from Dan didn't break any bones. Kendall surely thought he'd be in a hospital bed, lying to the cops about how he got his injuries. Kendall looked sadly at his 5 year old brother Dean sleeping on the worn out tiny mattress. Kendall bent down beside him and pulled his shirt gentely down over the bruising on his back. "This isn't fair to you, I'm sorry." Kendall whispered before kissing Dean's head and walking out of the room. Kendall easied himself down on the tiny worn out couch, and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open as he heared the phone ring. Kendall reached over and pulled it off the stand. "Hello" he answered. "Hey Kendall, it's Logan." "Oh, hey Logan." "So whatcha doing buddy?" Logan asked. "Nothing really...you?" Kendall replied. "Being extremley bored" Logan laughed. "Sounds fun." Kendall joked. "It's a blast." Logan replied sarcastically. "So...You wanna do something today?" Logan added in. "Um.. sorry I can't I'm watching Dean for a few weeks." "Oh, how is the little guy?" Logan asked. "He's good, sleeping." Kendall replied. "That's good to hear." "Logan get in here and clean your room!" Logan's mom yelled through the phone. "Coming mom!" Logan replied to his mom. "Got to go?" Kendall laughed out. "Oh, what made you say that?" Logan joked,"Bye Ken." Bye Logan." Kendall said before he hang up. "I better wake up Dean." Kendall thought out loud. Kendall walked in the room to see Dean already awake. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Kendall joked. "Hahaha," Dean replied, before he got serious,"Kendall Why?" "Why What?"Kendall asked concerned. "Why did he beat you?" Dean asked with tears swelling up in his eyes. "What makes you say he beat me?" Kendall asked kneeing down infront of his little brother. "Your wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans." "Dean, people wear-" Dean cut him of before he could finish, "Fine, then, roll up you sleeve." "Dean-" Kendall said before Dean rolled up his right sleeve, revealing bruising and marks Dan had given Kendall the night before. "Why did he beat you?" Dean protested. Kendall sighed before replying,"He got drunk again," Kendal said wiping a tear off Dean's cheek with his thumb,"Nothing that I can't handle, okay don't worry 'bout me." "I do worry about you." Dean said sadly. "Thanks buddy." Kendall said before pulling Dean in for a hug. After they released the hug, Kendall yawned. "Hey, Bud, I'm gonna try and get a little more shut eye,okay," Kendall said," So wake me up if you need anything." "Okay Kendall." Dean said before walking out of the room. Kendall laid down on his tiny worn out mattress and fell asleep almost instantly. Meanwhile, Dean sat on the little worn down couch and flipped through the channels on the little box tv, and found a cartoon to watch.

**(Chapter 4, Check! I added a little Logan in there.[Don't worry there will be more later :)] OMG! I love the Kendall and Dean brother stuff, besides the reveal of a beating part, it's just adorable. But, I've been thinking... What if Dean worried about Kendall so much that he... Now ya gotta read the next chapter. 'Till then beautifuls!)**


End file.
